


Wingdings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bro explains his sexuality to Dave. (No incest except for the joking kind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingdings

You're playing a round of Mad Snacks Yo when Dave comes home from school, tosses his backpack aside and asks flat out, "Why don't you ever bring home some chicks?"

You knew Dave was going to get to this point some day. He turned thirteen only a few weeks ago, and you were more on edge than usual since you know it is soon. He is going to be playing the game in a couple months, and you're still not sure if you did a good job preparing him. You've been harder on him, and you've been staying home a lot more, focusing more on your Smuppets rather than your gigs, and giving Dave more sneak attacks at night. You've been off and Dave knows it.

You watched him grow, from the baby you pulled out from a crater, to a loud and aggressive tyke, to a cool older kid. He's grown to emulate your ironic ways and snark, and while you enjoy the fact you can finally banter back and forth in such a manner with him, he was growing - fast - in other ways, too.

He was becoming more aware of the nature of your business, and the nature of that nature as well. Sex was such a taboo thing, and you really didn't give much of a damn about that fact obviously, but you don't know how Dave felt about this shit called sex now that he was old enough to properly understand what role it had in society.

But you knew now. He was honestly curious about your lack of ladies. Must've been the guys at his school.

"Bitches line up after me wherever I go, I don't needa bring 'em home."

"Whatever. You haven't gone outside since getting groceries the other day." He slumps down into the futon next to you and watches you grind for Doritos.

Why the fuck was this kid so smart, and why did he give a shit.

"Whatever you, little punk. You wanna hear some ladies call out Broseph in futon heaven?"

"Hell yeah. That's what I dig. Need to relieve myself, you're not giving me the goods."

"Shut up, Dave." You glitch your player so he is stuck in grinding eternity, setting the controller aside and crossing your arms as you watch the graphics flail as if it's a work of art.

"I just realized I never saw you bring a girlfriend around, that's all. I'm not a little kid anymore, Bro, you can bring 'em home. I don't care."

You keep quiet for a while. This topic isn't uncomfortable or anything, but approaching the truth is something you're not sure how to do. You're usually a smooth talker, but this is somewhat of a serious topic, and being serious with Dave is something you stopped doing when he turned eight.

You can tell Dave has some sort of curiosity, possibly concern, that he's masking with those ugly ass new shades of his and his straight face also watching your spazzing skater. But you've raised Dave. He's an open book to you for all you care.

He probably thinks you are not feeling well, staying home so often, not having anyone but him around. But he's focusing on a small, unrelated issue here. You're glad he's ignorant.

"I'm not into chicks," you finally say, and then you realize that's also entirely wrong, but Dave's too quick.

"You like dicks? I should have known."

"I'm not into manmeat, either, asshole."

"Don't tell me the fucking puppets do it for you--"

"Don't worry, little man, it's not that either."

You lean back and cross your legs. This is awkward and you both know it. He is fucking confused, but he won't allow himself to look at you. He knows it's futile; he can't read you.

"Then what the fuck is it? Animals? Objects? Balloons?"

"Dave, I'm pretty ill, but not that sick. There's such a thing as nothing, you know."

"What?"

You wish you knew how to explain this better, but you don't. It was something you never really thought about. You never had time to think about it.

You pause to collect your thoughts.

"I'm not interested in it. I'm not interested in relationships."

"...You sure about that?"

You expected that. It would have been dumb of you not to.

"Yeah. I've had a couple girlfriends, Dave, it's not because I never had some. I did the dirty a few times, if you wanna know all the details. It's just not my thing. I don't want anybody. It does nothin' for me."

Dave is quiet, and you shrug, getting up to turn off the Xbox. You wonder what he's thinking; you hate to to admit it to yourself, but sometimes you can't read him. Some of the font in the book is in fucking Wingdings.

"That's cool," he finally says and he gets up and goes into the kitchen for some mad snacks of the not game variety. It goes quiet between you two, and he comes back out with an apple juice and Cheetos, sitting down and picking up the controller to play a few rounds himself.

This shit is awkward. You know he accepted your answer for what it was, but now there was weird ass, familial, okay feelings in the air.

 

You go down the only route you know.

"Just kidding. I'm in love with you, Dave. Striders are my thing. We're sexy sons of bitches."

"Oh _yesss_ , that's what I wanted to hear, Bro. My dreams are coming true, fuck."

"Come give Bro some sugar, sweetcheeks."

"Eat a dick, Bro."

"As long as you help me haul the fuckin' coal to barbecue it."

**Author's Note:**

> There was a kink meme prompt about Bro being asexual, and it had been floating in my head for a while before I finally got some inspiration. I can't find it now though, so if anyone could alert me to where it is, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
